I am a Vampire
by The Original Kitsune Ryu
Summary: BxR Young Ryou gets an unexpected visitor one night, and things get weird, then weirder, with talk about a King and Queen and their long lost Prince. Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Yami no BakuraxRyou, AU, Child Abuse, UPDATED!
1. In which there is exposition

**Have you guys missed me? Gods, I can't believe it's been so, so long since I've written, or even thought about my FF.N account. I can't believe that I've had one for so long. So, to those that have waited about **_**two**_** years for me to update, I'm doing so. I hope you guys like what I'm offering this time. :)**

**So, let us try this again. I Am A Vampire- lame title that has stuck- third rendition. Now, this time, with PASSION!**

**In the beginning...**

There is nothing more beautiful than looking up at the sky on a cool, autumn night. At least, in the mind of Ryou, slim young high school student, there is nothing more beautiful. Away from the stress of his father- we'll get to him shortly- and school, the boy felt, for a moment, at peace.

But, we'll get back to him in a moment or two. For now, lets look a bit deeper, pick apart things beneath the surface. I'm your narrator, and this will be a bumpy ride.

Underneath the city of Morpork*, lies a sprawling labyrinth, tunnels and large, dome shaped rooms, creating a white-stone palace city. Very few know about the existence of this labyrinth city, save for a very few that serve as gate keepers, and of course, those who reside within said city. Pity they're all dead.

Medically speaking, of course. They move about, live lives, have families, work boring desk jobs. Come night, though, these people hide away within the walls of their city-under-a-city, starving for the blood of those that live in the world above. For many, the thirst is quenched through the bagged blood from one of Morpork's many blood banks, others that need the rush of a hunt find satisfaction outside of the city walls, feeding off of animals that reside in the forests. Though, for many others, they find other, less, shall we say, humane ways to feed. Those shall come later, though.

The royal family of these people ruled with a firm, steady, but gentle hand, and held with them a great many secrets, and a select few of very trusted individuals guarded the family, and their deep and oftentimes dark secrets. Within the small ranks of these individuals, was a man by the name of Bakura. As a dearly trusted friend and guardian to his Royal family, he was assigned to watch over a young boy that held the future of both cities in his small hands.

Bakura was a very graceful man. Long ago he was a thief, one of the best. They called him a King in legends of his ancient empire of Egypt. But, alas, he had trouble keeping his footing, a mere five feet off of the ground, in a small tree.

The man swore as his foot slipped, sending him to the ground again- for the third time that night. Why couldn't his charge hang out elsewhere? Like, a house. Homes were easy to watch. Plenty of places to hide. Parks, on the other hand... No decent trees, and one cannot usually hide behind a swing-set.

The boy stood from his place on the ground, took a few steps and promptly slipped on the slick grass. Bakura laughed lowly as the teen was sent sprawling onto his back, not unlike himself. The boy stood again, carefully this time, and made his was out of the park, Bakura silently on his heels, the thief thoroughly enjoying the view. Mind you, Bakura was several thousand years older than the boy, but once one hit the hundred year or so, one stopped caring about that. Generally, at least. The child was, in fact, a stunning being. He was petite at five foot five inches, and slender, muscular. His skin was a pale shade of peach, though at times it looked nearly white, and he had hair to match- silvery white stands that looked silken. Mouse colored eyes finished his angelic look, a look that Bakura loved. Innocent and deliciously breakable. And oh, how the man loved to break things.

Though, he had to remind himself that he was to protect the child, not prey upon him. Bakura certainly felt like the predator he was, stalking though the city late at night following someone. It made some deep part of him nearly loose control, the sight of a beautiful meal, the scent of the blood pumping through his veins, faintly hearing the thump of a very human heart lying in within that chest, waiting to be devoured. Thank whatever gods there are that his shift would be over soon.

Ryou could swear to the gods that someone was following him. The hair on his neck stood on end, and shivers ran up and down his spine, like someone- or some_thing_- very, _very _dangerous was behind him. But, when the boy turned, not a soul was in sight. The streets near his suburban home were empty at nearly midnight, streetlights casting an eerie glow, lengthening the shadows considerably, making them grow into the monsters that lived in any late-night pedestrians nightmares. The teen continued, his pace quickening, only a few more blocks until his mind would stop playing tricks on him, only a few more--

A heavy hand clamped down on Ryou's shoulder, a small scream being torn from his throat in the process. The child whipped around, eyes wide, to stare at the blond boy that had frightened him so.

"Marik-kun! What are you doing here? You scared me!" Ryou exclaimed, his heart pumping wildly, setting a hand to his collar bone to steady the uneven rhythm. In his mind, he gave thanks the gods that it was only his friend. Hell if he knew if he could protect himself...

"I'm sorry, Ryou-chan! I am! I didn't know that it would've given you such a heart attack! I was supposed to come over to spend the night, but my date lasted longer than I thought it would," Marik replied, looking apologetic. "I saw you a few blocks back, but I thought that you would've heard me running up to you."

Ryou offered his friend a smile, then a hand. "Well, now that you're here, I won't be looking over my shoulder every two minutes worrying about something attacking me. Gods know that you're scarier than anything else that could be wandering the streets, right?" The lavender eyed male nodded in a agreement and took his best friend's hand, leading them to the large structure that Ryou called home. "Now, your date with.... Marikku-san, was it? How did that go?"

Marik's eyes lit up, and Ryou settled himself in for a nice, long conversation.

Bakura found himself, once again, up in a tree. He cursed his luck, this assignment, this beautiful boy, his Queen, his King, his friend, who was sitting on a branch below him chuckling, and most of all, this beautiful, _human_ boy. He had a perfect vantage point from where he sat, to look into the child's window without being seen, and, if the situation called for it, to dive straight _into_ the window, _into_ that damned bedroom, to protect that boy at all costs. So, why, on Cain's green earth, did he feel like such a dirty old man, a peeking Tom?

"Shut your damn mouth, Marikku, before I shut it for you," Bakura hissed with venom on his tongue. The man he called his best friend looked up at him with a playful smile on his lips, and raised an eyebrow. "Just because I'm... _attracted_ to the boy does NOT mean that I have to act on those base, animalistic urges." He spat out 'attracted' like the word was dirt in his mouth.

Marikku frowned, and caught his lip with his white, razor sharp teeth. "Bakari...** I'm sorry. You've your own reasons, but... you've never had this fire for another person. You could, maybe, socialize with him, and make your job a little, ya know, easier."

Bakura winced at the name. "Well, _Ishaq***, _I was told to be discrete. Not shove myself under his nose. Besides, once this is done and over with, and he is crowned, the boy wouldn't look twice at me."

Marikku shook his head thoughtfully. _Dear Bakari, how wrong you are..._

*A cookie to whomever knows where this name came from.

** _Bakari _means Noble Oath, and is a common Egyptian name.

_***Ishaq means_ Laughs, and is a common Egyptian name.


	2. In which there is dinner

**This chapter contains child abuse, to be more specific, molestation, and if you are sensitive to this content, please do not read. **

**Two weeks later...**

He found himself back up in that damned tree, night after night, week after week, hating the world, and his own personal hell. Bakura pulled his coat around himself tighter, a shiver running down his spine. It wasn't cold, oh, no. Even if it was, his age old skin would barely react to it. No, this was something else entirely. This 'something' had the man's attention, a look of pure awe, of pure rapture upon his face.

Ryou, dear, gorgeous Ryou, his crown Prince, was the object of his attention. And said object was nigh-near nude. Light caught the tear-drops of water on the boy's chest, turning them to crystals, tracing the slight muscled landscape of the boy's body, before ending up at the waistband of a pair of boxers. Boxers that Bakura hated with a passion. Boxers that hid the _rest_ of that perfect body from view.

The boy was preparing for something. Bakura did not know what, as, unfortunately, his charge did not speak to himself out loud. But, it disturbed him, the way the boy was acting. His face was pale, more so than what was usual, and his hands fluttered at his sides. His shower was long, and when he had emerged, there were long, thin red lines down the boy's chest, like he had been nervously scratching at himself under the spray of water that was supposed to be comforting. He pulled out a pair of jeans, and a plain navy button up from his dresser and began to dress, and Bakura cursed silently. Seeing Ryou like that, partially nude and flushed and oh-so-fucking delectable, made his skin warm, and blood pump faster...Hell. It made him feel so damn _alive_. And, so, just about anything at obscured the boy's skin from view made him curse. A lot. And frequently.

Ryou's hand fluttered up to the base of his throat and he applied the barest of pressure, whilst muttering to himself, "Stay calm, Ryou. Calm. Everything is fine." And with this muttering in his ears, Bakura watches the boy shakily leave the room, closing the door behind himself.

Ryou was in the kitchen, his back to the large, bay windows, bustling this way and that, checking on the roast- which smelled delicious from where Bakura was crouching in the bushes- chopping up vegetables, and preparing potatoes. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and for a moment, Bakura thought, what if? What if he was preparing dinner for a lover? Would he have to watch as another person enjoyed the child's company right in front of him? Would he have to watch as Ryou led someone up to his spartan bedroom, as he was laid upon the bed, as someone else pleasured his secret obsession?

The man quickly banished that thought, though. Over the last two months, Ryou had not socialized with anyone other than his best friend, Marik, and a few other high school students. No dates, he accepted no offers, though they certainly were not lacking, from both men and women.

And so, Bakura puzzled over this, for nearly an hour, before he became aware of another scent, and immediately his eyes narrowed. He knew the owner of the stench permeating the air, and it made his stomach churn with anger. Bakura had considered himself lucky to not have to gaze upon said person while he watched over the boy, but it seemed as if his luck had just run out, as Orochi, Ryou's stepfather, stepped through the kitchen door.

Immediately, Ryou tensed and bowed low, a deep frown on his face, eyes dull with something akin to fear, or maybe worry. "Hello Father, and welcome home."

Orochi smiled widely, and Bakura's stomach clenched again. How he hated that man... Said man reached out and laid a heavy hand on Ryou's face, as the boy seemed to struggle to keep himself from flinching back, and as Bakura struggled to keep himself hidden. How he _hated_ that man. How he hated him...

Dinner in the Miyazaki home was a quiet affair, only Orochi speaking, praising the boy for the food while drinking his deep purple wine. It sickened Bakura, the sight, the smell, of the man progressively becoming inebriated, swaying in his chair, as small Ryou sat and picked at his food, looking as if the food on his plate was the most interesting novel of the century.

Once the man on the other side of the table was finished inhaling food like he was a starving man, Ryou obediently rose and gathered dishes from his side of the table, going to the kitchen to set them in the sink before coming back for the rest. As a shaking hand reached out to take Orochi's plate, though, the man's hand shot out with surprising accuracy and grabbed the small white wrist in front of him.

"Ryou, you never asked me how my trip to Niger went. I've been gone for so long, and you barely speak to me," Orochi slurred, obviously very, very drunk. Rage welled up inside of Bakura, but he let it settle quickly. No use getting so angry. The boy wasn't getting hurt.

Ryou looked frightened, and stuttered a bit before asking, "H-how was your trip to Africa, Father? I-I was going t-to let you settle before...before asking for stories about it...But...But if you'd like to tell me tonight....? I-I could make dessert...or, or coffee, and, uh, you could tell me about it..."

Orochi's deep laughter fills the room, and he releases Ryou, before patting the white mop of hair. "Go change into something comfortable, boy, and I'll come up to tell you about everything."

Bakura watched the shaking boy closely. As he left the room, there were tears on his cheeks.

The thief waited three minutes at the base of his dear friend, the Tree, before hearing the knocking on Ryou's door, and within a second, he was settled on his branch, peering into the gray bedroom. Ryou was clad it long pajama pants, and a long sleeved shirt, unusual for him, as he usually slept in boxers, especially since the nights were warm.

Orochi swayed and stumbled towards Ryou, reaching out to grab the boy. "Oooh, Ryou..." The man breathed, "How I missed you..." He pulled Ryou to his chest, and the boy let out a distressed sound before allowing himself to be dragged into the embrace. The man rubbed his hand down the smaller male's back, before groping at his hips. Bakura watched on, confused, disgusted.

Orochi's other hand disappeared, and Bakura watched closely. Suddenly, the lights flicked off and Ryou let out a shriek. Bakura's eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, and saw everything in shades of a blue gray. Orochi was pressed up against Ryou's back, the child looking forward blindly, tears escaping his eyes as the man fumbled with the draw strings on his pants before reaching a hand down and toying with the junction between the boy's legs.

Bakura couldn't feel anything as he watched, numbly trying to make himself move, to save the boy, to do ANYTHING, DAMNIT.

"N-no, Father... Please!"

Ryou's voice shocked Bakura into moving, as he did something he had prayed and prayed that he would not have to do.

He launched himself right though that _damn_ window.

**Orochi means Big Snake.**

**Miyazaki just wins cookies and...win.**


	3. In which Bakura freaks the fuck out

**A chapter in which, Bakura freaks the _fuck_ out.**

Bakura could feel the glass in his arms and face as he landed inside of the bedroom, as he took Orochi's head in his hands and slammed it into the nearest wall, feeling blood gushing between his fingers, he felt them under his skin as he approached his prince. He could feel his eyes glowing red with fury, and wanted to make certain that the child was unharmed. Ryou looked up from his position on the floor, trembling, took one look at the red eyes of the man with fangs, and fell into a dead faint.

Bakura must've looked insane, running through the city with a half dressed teen in his arms at 12 at night.

The man didn't give a damn, though. He was clutching the boy to his chest, the boy that was his, his to protect, his to watch over, and it felt as if he was flying. He had a beating heart next to his, and it was perfect for a moment.

He rushed past the guard, and through the gate, not pausing once. Anger fueled his actions, and soon he found himself stomping into the the Grande Hall, approaching the King, standing next to his beautiful queen, with hair so beautiful and white, just like his Ryou's. Bakura stood defiantly in front of the two, glaring before kneeling and slowly, carefully, as if the boy was made of glass, laying Ryou on the plush rug beneath his feet.

"My Ryou!" The queen exclaimed, rushing up to the child to rest his head in her lap, stroking his hair. She looked up to Bakura, he face red with tears. "Why did you bring him here, Bakura? What happened?"

The man ignored her and stalked up to Jyhad, his King, a dangerous look on his face. "You," he hissed. "You knew didn't you? That's why you sent me!"

Jyhad shook his head, confused. "What happened, Bakura? I don't know--"

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!" Bakura snarled, rushing forward to grab the King by his collar, pulling him close. "That _fucking bastard_ you _entrusted _him to. _THAT MAN. _He's a _child molester. A fucking MONSTER. _**Did you know?"**

Jyhad looked appalled, and rested his hands on Bakura's wrists. "Bakura... I did not..."

A shrill sound comes from the lips of the Queen, causing both men to turn in surprise. "My child! He's done this to my child? Why? Why? My poor angel! My child!"

Jyhad approached the woman, laying his hands on her shoulders, holding her tenderly, like she may break, which, as it looked, may have been possible. "Drysi*, my love, I'm so sorry."

Drysi leaned forward to wipe her bloody tears on her husband, turning her eyes up to meet his. "What shall we do, _Dorogaya moya**_?He cannot stay, he will be torn apart by the people! He's still human!"

Bakura stepped forward, and touched his Queen's hand tenderly, like an old friend. "I'm here, my Queen. I shall take him. I shall protect him." Bakura's eyes turned to fire for a moment. "I will do everything to keep him safe until it is time to return to you."

The woman took his hands in hers, squeezing them tightly. "Please, Bakura. Take care of him. Please. Let him return to me someday?"

Bakura looked deep into her eyes. "I shall..."

Which led Bakura to the situation he was now in, his phone to his ear, cringing at the thought of calling up Marikku and having him find his little 'friend'. Said friend was important. If he was there when Ryou woke up, the chances of the boy panicking were... well, not slim, but maybe, perhaps, a little less likely. A little.

Maybe Bakura was over estimating the friendship between the two boys? Maybe Ryou didn't trust the Egyptian as much as Bakura assumed. If that was the case... No. It couldn't be the case. After all, what use would a Prince be, dead from a heart attack?

So, the man resigned himself to making the painful call, and hearing _his_ best friend tease him until he felt like ripping said friend's tongue out. With a pair of very hot salad tongs.

Finally, after a few minutes of listening to the phone ring in his ear, Bakura heard a very sleepy sounding voice on the other end. "Hello?" The voice, though, was not Marikku's.

"Is... Marikku there?" Bakura questioned, hating having to talk to someone that was so obviously not someone he was looking for.

"Mm. One moment," the voice said, and in the background, Bakura heard that same voice call out. "_Azizi***, _phone for you!" Bakura was slightly taken aback at the incredibly familiar term of endearment, in his native tongue, no less, but he had no time to dwell, as the gruff voice of his long time friend came from the other end. "Who is this?"

"It's me, you asshole. Listen, I need you to contact that one plaything of yours, the Egyptian...one..." With the force of a ton of bricks, Bakura realized that the one he was desperately trying to find was the same boy that answered the phone. "Oh... He's there, isn't he?"

"And he's hardly what I'd call a plaything, Bakari, thank you. He's my host."

At these words, Bakura promptly dropped the phone, swore, and tried to pick it up with the still unconscious Prince in his arms. After many more curses and near death experiences, Bakura managed to pick the phone back up. "_What?_" The man hissed. "Are you_ nuts?_"

"Yes," the other man replied, calmly. "Now what do you want?"

"Well," Bakura started, "It's sorta like this..."

*A Russian name, derived from Demeter.

** A Russian term of endearment meaning my dear, or my dearest.

*** An Egyptian term of endearment meaning 'precious'. It is also a common Egyptian name.


	4. In which there is talk of affection

"...and that's why I need you. I don't know long the Prince is going to be knocked out, so need need to get him somewhere safe a-sap," Bakura finished, breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that Marikku had yet to throw a single insult his way. "So... Please?"

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line, and Bakura imagines Marikku's face, eyebrows drawn up, lip caught between his teeth, eyes staring at nothing. "I'll be there. Damnit, Bakura, this isn't good. Let's just hope you didn't kill that bastard."

"I know, Marikku," Bakura mumbled, "But I can't help but hope I did."

–

A car slowed to a near stop before Bakura, who was sitting on the curb, trying to keep his charge warm, and a blond boy with too large lavender eye dove out before it stopped completely. He ran a bit too quickly up to the taller man and fell to his knees, hands immediately going to touch Ryou's face. He ignored Bakura's growl of warning and stroked the albino's hair.

"Oh Ryou...Why did you keep such a thing from me?" He sighed, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes and falling down the curve of his tanned face.

There was a sound above the three, and Bakura glanced up to his friend, who had his hands on his hip and was staring down at the Prince with a soft look in his eyes. "Pretty one, everything's going to be fine, I can promise you that for the sake of your friend. We're all going to protect him from monsters like Orochi."

"I...I just don't understand it, _Azizi. _Orochi-san was so kind to me, and I thought Ryou-chan was happy. I... I can't believe that he would do something like this. I can't believe that Orochi-san was a monster. I can't believe he would hurt my Ryou-chan!"

Bakura stared at the boy, a deep frown tugging at the corners of his lips, not only at the way the boy spoke of Orochi, but also at the fact that he claimed Ryou as his. It made something in his stomach tighten dangerously.

"We need to get him to a warm bed, Marikku," Bakura spoke up to the other man, and Marik finally acknowledged his existence with a small blush and a frown.

"You're... Ah, _Bakari_, r-right?"

"No," Bakura snapped. "My name isn't _Bakari _anymore, and _Ishaq_ should know that. I'm Bakura, child."

"I'm Marik, as I'm sure _Azizi_ has told you..."

Bakura nodded sharply and motioned for Marik to take his sleeping friend. The blond did so and unsteadily stood, and Marikku offered a hand to Bakura. His legs felt numb, and needless to say, his mood was not the best, but he knew better than to start raging while things were still as shaky as they were. A possibly dead human, a 'missing' teenaged student who was currently unconscious, and gods knew what else.

Nothing ever went his way, now did it?

–

Once the group reached Marikku's apartment, and they settled the Prince into Bakura's usual bed, the three worked their ways to the kitchen for a few stiff drinks and to dig the various glass particles from under Bakura's skin, and the first to speak was Marikku.

"_Bakari,_care to explain why you felt the incredible need to go threaten our _king_?"

"Don't. Don't call me by that name. The man that that name belonged to is long dead, just as the man named _Ishaq_ is dead, replaced with _Marikku Ishtal_. You know why," Bakura pronounced with a quick glance to the child next to his friend. "For the sake of _both_ humans in this home, _those two men are dead._"

Marikku glared icily at Bakura, lips pressing into a thin, white line. Marik stayed quiet, glancing between the two men, before nervously speaking, "Bakura-san, _Azizi_, would you two like something to drink? I'll make them, I make good drinks and I don't want the two of you ripping each other apart in the kitchen, please."

Marikku smiled down at his host, and nodded, and glanced at Bakura, who grunted out a 'yes, please.' Marik gave them a smile and began to move around the kitchen, preparing a much needed drink for all of them.

"Bakura, do you...ya know, just by chance, do you like Ryou-chan?" Marik asked, subtly moving closer to Marikku. "I-I really don't mean any insult by it, really."

Bakura sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a headache coming on. "Marik-san, I will be honest with you. I do not know. I...well, you obviously know what him and I are," Bakura gestured to Marikku and himself, and Marik nodded slowly. "Marikku and I are not completely human, and there is a bit of beast, of hunger, in both of us. Marikku's beast is attracted to you, lusts after you, and Marikku, the human bit, feels for _you_, and the things you do, and how you are. My beast, the part of me that hungers for blood, and drives my needs to survive, wants your friend, wants the boy as a host, and lusts after him. My hunger has never wanted someone as much as it wants Ryou, but I, the slightly more sane part, knows that that is just such a _bad idea_."

Marik flinched away and shook his head. "But, if your instincts are telling you something, why not investigate further?"

"Did you miss the part where I said it was a bad idea?"

Marikku spoke up, "Bakura thinks that any affection is a bad idea."

Bakura opened his mouth to give his friend an angry retort, but a shrill scream rang out, and Bakura bolted towards the room containing his Prince, Marikku and Marik on his heels.


	5. In which humanity is fragile

**Review response, act 1**

**To: _Kit_**

**I thought all of my old readers dropped offa the face of the planet! I'm so glad you like it, and I'm so glad you think I'm improving. So, here is another chapter for you, and I dearly hope you enjoy!**

**(That last bit goes for everyone.)**

Bakura burst into the room, eyes falling onto the small boy cowering in the corner. He was shouldered aside and Marik entered the room, hands held out in front of him.

"Ryou-chan, it's me, I'm here..." Ryou glanced at the two other men in the room before rushing into Marik's arms.

"Marik-san, I was so scared. Where are we? I... I... There was a monster with red eyes... I think my father is dead..." Ryou stuttered out, tears welling up in his eyes.

Bakura stepped forward, and put a hand on Marik's shoulder. "I found you in a park, you were unconscious, so I called my friend, Marikku, and when he arrived with Marik, he recognized you, so we brought you back here."

Marik nodded, looking relieved, and gave Ryou's arms a squeeze. "You were out for a while, Ryou-chan. We were worried. I...I can send Bakura and Marikku out to check on your father? If you'd like?"

Ryou glanced around the room like a scared animal, and bit his lip. "I...I..."

Marikku cut him off, nodding to Bakura. "Don't worry, Bakura and I will head over, and if anything is wrong, we'll notify the police. C'mon, Bakura..."

Marik quickly rattled off directions, even though the two did not need them, and the left, leaving the two boys alone.

–

The two were able to enter the house with no problem, and the stench of blood laid heavily in the air. Marikku glanced accusingly at Bakura, but the white haired man ignored the look and began his assent up the stairs. The door to Ryou's room swung open at a touch, and there sat Orochi, his head in his hands, blood seeping down the side of his face. His eyes rose up to greet his visitors with a glare of contempt.

"Where have you taken my Ryou?"

Bakura snarled and started to stalk forward, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"You obviously don't recognize me, Orochi, you bastard. You _fucking bastard_," Bakura snarled out, hands clenching into fists.

"Bakura?" Orochi gasped, settling his hands onto the carpet. "I thought you were dead..."

Bakura smirked, lip curling up to reveal fully extended fangs. "Hardly."

"What have you done to what is MINE?"

Bakura growled, low in his throat, and pushed away from Marikku. "Yours? YOURS? _Fuck you._ Ryou never was YOURS. That's why you did what you did. That's why you tried to destroy something so beautiful. _YOU KNEW HE WAS NOT YOURS_." Bakura's eyes took on a red hue. "_He's mine..._" He whispered dangerously.

"Bakura..." Marikku warned quietly.

"He'll...Never be yours, Bakura. He was mine for _years_. I was the first one to taste that flesh of his, have his _lips_ around me. It was the closest thing I ever got to heaven," Orochi laughed out. "Too bad I never took his ass. I could have. I was planning on taking him tonight..."

There was a yell and Bakura knocked Orochi to the floor, standing on his back and grabbing an arm, lifting the appendage to take a grip on his wrist. Orochi shouted in pain.

"_HE WAS NEVER YOURS!"_ Bakura growled out through clenched teeth.

Orochi coughed, face in a small puddle of his own blood. "You think he is ever going to be yours? Don't make me laugh. I made him mine the day I killed that slut of an ex-wife of mine!"

"You really think she stayed dead, do you?" Marikku spoke up, the glanced at Bakura. "Lets finish up here, and get out of this disgusting house."

Bakura grinned manically, took a tighter grip on Orochi's wrist, and _twisted. _There was a sickening pop, an agonizingly pained shriek, which continued, and a few more twists and Bakura held Orochi's arm in his hand. The man was curled up on himself, screaming and holding a bloody, and very empty, shoulder socket. Meat and tendon and sinew dangled pathetically as blood gushed from the open wound.

Marikku walked past the man, calmly, reached into a closet and began stuffing clothing into a bag. Bakura tossed his newly acquired prize onto the bed and helped his friend, frowning deeply at the obvious lack of personal items his boy owned. Opening the top drawer in the desk revealed the same, very few, spartan possessions. A small, tattered bear lay next to an equally tattered laptop, both of with looked well loved. Bakura grabbed both items, and handled them very carefully. Marikku searched through the closet and cleaned it out in moments.

"Bakura... Come look at this..."

Bakura turned and peaked at what his friend held out. It was a small, stoneware box, and inside, settled on plush red velvet, lay something Bakura recognized immediately. He reached inside of his shirt and produced his halved Millennium Ring.

--

Meanwhile

–

Marik sat with Ryou in his arms, letting his friend cry in his arms and tell him how he dreamed a monster came in through his window and attacked his father.

"Why was your father in your room, Ryou-chan?" Ryou hiccuped and avoided his friend's gaze, tears starting again. "Did...Did he do something to you, Ryou-chan? There's something you're not telling me, I can see in it your eyes...."

Ryou's face crumbled pathetically, his sobbing becoming hysterical. "He...He came home... and I ma-aa-de us di-nner... and-and-and... he drank and.... and he came up to my room. I... He tried.... He... tried to... I didn't _want_ his to touch me, Marik! I did want him to! But-but... He made me..."

Marik grabbed his friend and tucked him into his arms, crying as well. An ache started in his chest, growing larger and larger until it nearly consumed him! How could Orochi hurt someone like his Ryou? The boy was precious. A bit of moonshine in a dark, dark world.

"Oh...Ryou. My Ryou. I will never let him hurt you again. Never again. Marikku and Bakura and I. We'll all protect you, no matter what happens. We'll all protect you..."

–

Bakura grabbed Orochi by his neck, lifting the barely conscious man up to meet his eyes. The bloodied man whimpered, his head lolling on his shoulders pathetically.

"Where did he get this?" Bakura snapped, shaking the man to keep his eyes open.

"I...I..."

"_Where?_"

"His...mother..."

"_Why did she give him this?_"

"Told him... that... he... he would meet... the other half.... of his soul... and... the circle would... would be..." The man's eyelids drooped lower as he trailed off.

"The circle! The circle would be _what?_"

"Com...complete..."

Bakura stared at the man blankly, before grabbing Orochi's head in his hands, and squeezing.

The two men left the house as a blaze began, and Bakura mused on how, in the end, all things ended, and humanity was fragile, and would stay that way.

Because in the end, Orochi's head popped like a balloon, and humanity _stayed_ fragile.


	6. In which there is eavesdropping

The silence in the car was deafening as the two made their way back to the apartment. Marikku kept sneaking glances at his friend, and Bakura grew more annoyed with each glance.

"Bakura..."

"What?" the white haired man snapped, glaring icily at the blond.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in love with Ryou? I could have--"

"_Don't_ even _finish_ that sentence, _Ishaq_. You could have what? Helped me? There is no helping this...this _obsession_! I'm trying to help the boy, but what the fuck am I supposed to do when everything about him tempts my instincts? I cannot and I WILL NOT make the boy into a meal because fuckit, he's more important than that...He's important to me..." Bakura finished his rant in a whisper, hanging his head and sighing heavily. "I... I have never felt like this before... It's tearing me apart..."

"Oh, Bakura..." Marikku whispered, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He shot another glance at the man. "Don't deny yourself happiness..."

–

Marik sat with Ryou's head on his lap, carefully combing through the slightly tangled locks, as a movie played on the television screen.

"So are you my best friend now that you've seen what's in my freezer?*" The girl on the screen said, lazy eye lolling slightly, and Ryou gave an amused shiver.

"Marik-kun, she's so crazy!" Ryou laughed. "And that doll of hers is so creepy! What mom would give her child something like _that_?"

Marik shrugged, picking at a particularly stubborn knot. "I have no clue. That lady was just as weird as her daughter." Marik perked up as he heard the front door open, and tapped Ryou on the head. "I'll be right back, Ryou-chan."

Ryou nodded and sat up, glancing at the other men that came into the living room. Marik and his lover spoke in whispers and Bakura gave them a look before joining Ryou on the couch. He held out his hand towards the boy, who took it with a look of confusion on his face. "I'm Bakura, Marikku's friend. You're Ryou, right?"

Ryou smiled, giving a nod,giving the man a once over, fighting the urge to blush. The man was a bit more than good looking, and his gaze was intense. "I'm Ryou, yes."

"From what I hear from Marikku, you and Marik have known each other for some time, and that you're a force to be reckoned with while you two are together."

Ryou gave a little nod, smiling wider. "I've only met Marikku-San a few times, but I'm sure Marik-kun has told him of all out adventures, not all of which were particularly smart on our part."

Bakura gave a deep chuckle and nodded. "I understand completely. Marikku and I are exactly like that, only I'm sure what we've done would make you two look like angels."

Ryou giggled and looked up as Marik and Marikku approached, Marik's face looking grim. "Ryou, your father wasn't there, but these two grabbed your things from your room, because they didn't know what was up. I really want you to stay here with us, if that's okay."

Ryou frowned, shaking his head. "I really don't want to inconvenience you, Marik-kun..."

Marik took to his knees, grabbing Ryou's hands in his. "You're not safe there, Ryou. I could not sleep at night, not knowing if you were okay... And we never know, your father may not come back..."

Ryou bit his lip, eyes watering, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at Bakura, who was giving him a soft look. "It really is okay, Ryou-San. Marikku and I understand if you're having problems at home, we'll give you a place as long as you need one." Marikku nodded in agreement.

Ryou smiled shakily and nodded. "Thank you," the boy whispered. "Thank you so much..."

–

Marik closed the bedroom door and bounded over to Ryou, a grin on his face. "This'll be like, the greatest sleep over ever! And the longest. We'll get to stay up all night gossiping about boys and watching movies and eating snacks and we'll bug the shit outta my _Azizi_ and Bakura-San till they order us pizza!"

Ryou laughed and shook his head. "But, we'll have to at least pretend to be responsible on school nights, Marik-kun."

Marik snorted and stuck out his tongue. "Fine, fine. We'll do it your way... By the way, Ryou-chan, what do you think about Bakura-San? He was really worried about you when he called up..."

Ryou blushed and looked away. "What do you mean? I just met him, Marik-kun."

Marik laughed. "I mean, isn't he handsome? I totally saw you checking him out when you two were on the couch!"

Th smaller boy gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "I was not, Marik-kun!"

Marik grinned and Ryou took a moment to think back on the topic of their discussion. Bakura _was_ handsome, without a doubt, with his deep eyes that were nearly maroon, lightly tanned skin and strong jawline. His lips were thin, but looked soft and fit him perfectly, and his hair was thick and so silver, it glowed in the right light. His tight black tee-shirt gave Ryou a clear idea of how muscular he was, and how well defined said muscles were.

The boy toyed with a stand of his own hair, light with a slight purple sheen to it, and his usually pale cheeks were red.

"Well...Maybe I was looking at him... But, but that means nothing! He's handsome, yeah, but... Oh, he's totally a breeder."

Marik burst out laughing at his friend. "He _totally_ is not. I bet he was checking you out, too. Actually, I kinda think he likes you..."

Ryou blushed deeper and looked up shyly. "You really think so?"

–

In the other room, the two other men heard every word that was said, their ears picking out the words without even having to strain. Marikku watched Bakura's face closely, how it lit up at Ryou's words.

'You really think so?'

'Oh, Ryou-chan I'm positive. He sorta looks at you like _Azizi_ looks at me... But, anyways...about that junk food...'

Marikku tuned the boys out and motioned for Bakura to follow him into the kitchen, knowing his little host well enough to know that he would be skipping into the room at any moment begging for something, most of the time said something being food of some sort.

The boy, predictably, came rushing into the kitchen with Ryou in tow, a mischievous grin on his face while his lighter colored friend looked confused.

"Oh, Marikku, my love, can we go get candy and dinner and a movie?" The boy pleaded, eyes wide with a pout on his lips.

Bakura gave an amused smirk, shaking his head and casting a glance at Ryou. "It's nearly three in the morning, is that such a good idea?"

Ryou blushed and looked away. "Well, I could go for food, I didn't have much to eat today." Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly, as he remembered how the boy only picked at the food he had prepared, taking only a few bites before gaining a slightly green cast. "If you guys can tell me where you put my things...?"

Bakura nodded and tilted his head towards his bedroom, silently telling Ryou to follow. Ryou did, clutching his arms close to his body, and thanking the man quietly as he was motioned towards the three bags on the floor. Ryou laughed nervously.

"You guys seemed to have gotten everything, thank you, very much," the boy said with a smile, as he grabbed the tattered bear and tore off it's head. Bakura stared in shock, unnerved before noticing the velcro. Inside the bear was wads of cash, lots of it, and Ryou took out a twenty before replacing the bear's head. He blushed at Bakura's look. "You probably guessed that things at home are rocky, I've been keeping money hidden away from my father for years, for when I turned 18 and could move out, and get a job..."

Bakura nodded, a small frown on his face. "Put your money back, Ryou-San. Marikku and I make more than one would care to know, buying dinner won't break the bank, so to speak."

Ryou shook his head as he grabbed a pair of black jeans. "I'm sorry, Bakura-San, but I cannot accept that. You are already giving me a roof over my head, a safe haven... I don't need any more charity."

Bakura grinned at the boy, raising an eyebrow. "Then don't take it as charity, take it as a hopeful suitor asking you to dinner." Ryou's eyes widened, and Bakura gave a small chuckle. "Get changed, we'll be waiting for you." The taller man turned and left the room, giving Ryou a small smile before closing the door.


End file.
